


Fiesta

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francia puede intentar lo que quiera, pero nunca se lo va a quitar de la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta

Esta noche organizaré una gran fiesta. Tendré de todo, lo necesario. Buena música, alcohol, chicas guapas, mozos atractivos y un gran ambiente. Nada especial, sólo amigos y conocidos, humanos sin importancia que tú no conoces. Champagne, caviar, ostras. Y también discos. Pasaré toda la noche celebrando mi vida, mi soltería afortunada. Beberé, bailaré, me acostare con cuantos invitados pueda y seguiré tomando hasta perder el sentido.

Todo para descubrir por la mañana, que ni con todo esto me puedo olvidar de ti.

Para bien o para mal, me he ligado demasiado a tu existencia, pensando, siempre pensando. En nuevas maneras de desafiar tus planes o incluso de insultarte sutilmente sólo para verte enfadado conmigo y que me dediques unos parcos minutos de tu tiempo.

Deja de mirar al pasado, _Anglaterre_. El futuro es mucho más interesante, ¿no crees?


End file.
